1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for wireless power transmission, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of protecting a power receiver in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmission apparatus to a wireless power reception apparatus, via magnetic coupling. A method of transmitting a wireless power has been provided for a number of products, ranging from an electric vehicle transmitting a power greater than or equal to a few kilowatts (kW), to a high power application consuming a power greater than or equal to 100 W and a low power application consuming a power less than or equal to 10 W. The low power application may be used for, e.g., a mobile device.
A wireless power reception apparatus may charge a battery using a received energy. A wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits a power. On the other hand, the target device wirelessly receives a power. In other words, the source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmission apparatus, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power reception apparatus.
In an example, resonance-type wireless power transmission may provide a high degree of freedom, in terms of positions of a source device and a target device. The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. As an aspect, magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. The source device and the target device may communicate with each other. During communications, the transmission or reception of control and state information may occur. A portion of the source device that transmits a wireless power may be referred to as a power transmitter, and a portion of the target device that receives a wireless power may be referred to as a power receiver.